User talk:GW-Ricky
They banned my account because they sayd i was spamming! That's ridicoulus...I was just selling a Tome in kamadan... ANet die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If someone can tell me what's going on with anet.........grrrrr :Like an automatic ban or did someone report you? Also, ban for how long?—'├ Aratak ┤' 11:21, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Automatic ban, after 5 times i repeated my message.And for 3 days.Ricky Were you using the trade chat or normal chat? --Valentein 12:05, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Trade, i used WTS... Ricky Another 67 hours..ç_ç Please use the minor edit button when editing your userpage. --Mgrinshpon 11:12, 18 May 2007 (CDT) I will, sorry if i caused problems;)Ricky Tyria FTW , best story, layed it all out--User:panteraff7 I respect every opinion ;) Ricky Communist!!! Wee your a communist? How come? and ANET MUST DIE >:D--Shadow Sin 21:00, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :: I was just angry because i got banned for a stupid reason... However yes, i'm a comunist :P'Ricky' :LOL funny how the :P~~~~ turned out.... The Paintballer (T/ ) 02:48, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Userbox I love how you say you're advanced in english, yet you typo'ed "whit" : sorry teacher eternal grove For that we used 2 mm's (one hero), 2 monks (one hero), 3 ele's, and 1 war. Both mm's used flesh golem so they can tank a little, 2 ele's were set to fire. one ele had blinding surge + epidemic for aoe blinding. The war was kinda just set to damage. The main things are the mm's and ele's. When the afflicted start, we put all 3 jugs on the left side. The part fighting the luxons shouldn't be a big problem....if you're dying often there, everyone needs to fix up their builds abit. There's almost no room for mess ups during the afflicted part....just takes some practice to finish =/ 2nd time I did it with some people to help a guildy, we got it on the first try with a similar setup but had had 2 paragons using some of those pve skills (there's nothing to fear, save yourselves). P A R A S I T I C 05:49, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Sig Sir, your signature is broken. There is a missing tag at the end. It's making everything turn blue...I fixed it for now, but to eliminate the problem permanently you will need to edit your signature. Otherwise, wherever you sign, things will turn blue. Ricky This works fine. (T/ ) 06:09, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Ricky thx Entropy, i was wondering why everything turned blue lol... btw don't call me sir please, i'm so young! Ricky :If I were the queen, I'd knight you so you'd have to be called sir RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 22:08, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :: I don't like sir, Lord would be such a better title :P --'Ricky' 22:10, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::Then you need a peerage, ask your local government RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 22:12, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::: I would if my local government didn't suck :P --'Ricky' 22:13, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::::They all do, don't worry. RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 22:14, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: Yeah but mine is even worse, that's why i don't list it in my userpage... --'Ricky' 22:15, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Or they'll get you? RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 22:15, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: No, or everyone will know the shitty place i live in!! --'Ricky' 22:17, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Sig2 Can someone please help me reupload Image:Flame Djinn's Haste.jpg in Image:Ricky_sig.jpg so that I can use it in my sig?? I don't know why but my pc doesn't let me do it :P thanks --'Ricky' 17:31, 17 December 2007 (UTC) : HEEEY!! Is there anyone who can hear me??? --'Ricky' 17:39, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::Righto! RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 21:04, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::It's too big though. 19px height maximum, else it screws over the spacing between lines. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:43, 18 December 2007 (UTC) : Better? -- Ricky Happy wintersday! 17:44, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Lockpick Thanks for adding them to the merch pages. RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 15:54, 22 December 2007 (UTC) : NP, I had to work out how to do it though^^ i'm not a master in wikicode -- 'Ricky' ''Happy wintersday! 15:56, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Userboxes Err RT what have you done to my userboxes??? They cover each other now, I can't see them... btw, thx for helping^^ -- 'Ricky' ''Happy wintersday! 15:27, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :There fine by me, what browser are you using? RT | Talk 15:28, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::*hides* Explorer... -- 'Ricky' ''Happy wintersday! 15:28, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::It's a screan resolution issue, is your window as big as it can be? RT | Talk 15:31, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::: I guess.. Yes :P (pc nuubz) -- 'Ricky' ''Happy wintersday! 15:32, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Don't worry. :) RT | Talk 15:33, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: Now I see them as messy as before, just with a nice border around them^^ -- 'Ricky' ''Happy wintersday! 15:37, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Go ahead and RM the border if you don't want it. I do that for my boxes. RT | Talk 15:41, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::: I deleted the picture at the rigth and I can see them now, Thanks^^ ! -- 'Ricky' ''Happy wintersday! 15:46, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Happy New Year Everybody who wrote something in my userpage recieved this message Vega Underdark 18:44, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Pic's Ttly use shift+printscreen. Hides UI and shit :D --- -- (s)talkpage 19:39, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :Thx Viper, what I was trying to do it was to crop that same picture, like only showing my pg,, but I dunno why I can't upload the cropped pic, I worked with Paint and another few programs, but still wiki tells me that I can't upload that image... -- 'Ricky' 19:45, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::Check the filetype. 19:46, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::Go to Save As.. and change the filetype to JPEG --- -- (s)talkpage 19:47, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Done, thanks so much guys! :) -- 'Ricky' 19:53, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::::You're welcome --- -- (s)talkpage 20:04, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Note The Adept of Light/Collector page is "placed" on the Adept of Light page, by using . That's why it existed (took Light as an example, applies for ''all collectors afaik) --- -- (s)talkpage 17:55, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Elaboration of that - Please don't add delete tags to /Collector sub-pages like Adept of Steel/Collector. Even though it looks like they don't link to anything, the main article (Adept of Steel in this case) actually uses the /Collector sub-page through transclusion. It looks like this: ...which inserts the contents of the /Collector sub-page without actually linking to it. This makes the Wiki code cleaner and easier to update for errors. It's also why it looks like the main article contains exactly the same information. Try clicking the "edit" tab on both pages, and you'll see what I mean - they look the same but they are actually different. (T/ ) 17:56, 11 January 2008 (UTC) : Oh s**t srry, I didn't realize it was a subpage... Really sorry... -- Ricky 18:51, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::Oopsies happen, don't worry ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 18:54, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 14:41, December 1, 2010 (UTC)